Un crimen, un asesino, un héroe
by toya1255
Summary: La conclusión del caso Kira. L burla su destino, con la ayuda de un peculiar personaje...LxMisa No OC. Revisado.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 6

**A/N: HOLA!! Aquí traigo este capi de nuevo!! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado!! Esta historia contenía un HORROROSO desorden cronológico. Así que…Espero hacerlo bien esta vez…ahh!! Y lamento el retraso….**

**Disclaimer: No, Death Note no me pertenece…si así fuera pues, este sería su final y no estaría desperdiciando mi tiempo escribiendo…y además…fuera rica… **

**Un crimen, Un asesino y Un héroe.**

Documento perdido. Información confidencial.

Archivo encontrado…

# 2693-5

Introduzca código de acceso:

XXXXXXXX

código aceptado.

Descargando archivos.

Descarga completa: Caso Kira.

…"L está muerto"…

--

La investigación del caso Kira no parece acercarse a un final concreto, por lo menos no desde que el mejor detective del planeta murió. Sin embargo el mundo pasó desapercibido el fatal destino de uno de los hombres más famosos en la historia y el único capaz de movilizar y controlar a toda la policía del planeta. No. Nunca nadie se enteró.

Estaba tan cerca de cumplir su cometido, tan cerca de resolver el caso más difícil, tan cerca de encerrarlo y condenarlo por homicidio en masa…Kira, Light Yagami.

L odiaba perder, apostó todo lo que tenía en aquel malvado juego, el juego de Kira, y perdió. Pagando el precio más alto con su propia vida y la libertad del maniático asesino.

Como se menciono anteriormente, eso es lo que aparentemente ocurrió, la versión popular. Pero no estoy aquí para relatar lo que aparentemente pasó, sino la verdad de los hechos.

--

-¡¡Misa quiere estar a solas con Light-kun!!-

-Me temo que no podrá ser así esta vez, Misa-san-

-Siempre es igual ¡Ryuuzaki-san es un pervertido!-

La misma conversación se llevaba a cabo casi todos los días, auque para sorpresa del detective y la joven modelo no era para nada monótono, al contrario, disipaba las constantes tensiones del día. No podemos decir lo mismo del joven Yagami. A quien las constantes peleas sin sentido de sus acompañantes parecían fastidiarlo cada vez más. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No tenía opción, L lo tenía encadenado por ser el sospechoso principal.

Gracias a los tontos-pero-increíblemente-suertudos intentos de Matsuda por obtener información de Yotsuba la investigación se había acelerado increíblemente, L parecía más motivado a continuar al igual que su principal sospechoso, primer amigo y colega, Light.

Aún a pesar de los buenos presagios había algo que incomodaba al detective. Y era el hecho que Light cada vez trataba peor a Misa. Cuando él la rechazaba lo hacía cada vez con más veneno, ya no con la intención de apartarla de su camino sino intentando herirla de verdad. Al presenciar semejantes descortesías L no podía evitar el fuerte sentimiento de molestia, que probablemente mejoraría si pateaba algunos traseros con el nombre de Light Yagami en ellos. Irónicamente eso solo hacía que Misa insistiera más.

Para L esto era realmente ilógico, ¿Misa estaría realmente tan ciega o de verdad está atrapada dentro de una poderosa obsesión? Sinceramente una mezcla de ambos. Su impasible mirada se enfocaba sobre lo que tenía inmediatamente frente a el. Postres o los monitores. Algo dentro de el estaba cambiando y no conocer la respuesta a esas interrogantes era algo que lo frustraba un poco más que ver a Misa sufrir por las indiferencias de Light.

Aquella tarde no fue distinta.

-Oye Light-kun…¿Podrías pedirle a Ryuuzaki-san que se marche?-

-Si el se marcha yo también deberé hacerlo- Espetó el castaño, sin duda casi imploraba a L marcharse lo antes posible, cualquier excusa era válida.

-¡Pero quiero estar con Light-kun! ¡Misa se siente sola!-

-Misa, como rayos dices que te sientes sola si hay cerca de cien cámaras en todo tu piso. Es más deberías estar agradecida que Ryuuzaki tuvo las agallas de proporcionarte un piso entero para ti sola- La tensión y la agresividad se sentían en la atmósfera.

-Light-kun, deberías ser un poco más dulce con Misa-san. Lo único que desea es pasar tiempo con su novio. Lo cual es algo muy normal en una pareja…- Dijo el detective mientras se concentraba en devorar el último pedazo de tarta que le quedaba.

Light comenzaba a enfurecerse, la noche anterior Misa no lo había dejado descansar un solo minuto, saltando sobre la cama suplicando por que él durmiera con ella esa noche. Light rechazó la oferta, Misa era sin duda atractiva, pero demasiado tonta. Light odiaba la personalidad infantil e impulsiva de la chica, sin mencionar que esa misma tarde L le había obligado a trabajar el doble. Con su irritabilidad borboteando como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción decidió que era hora de marcharse.

-Bien Misa, creo que Ryuuzaki y yo debemos seguir con la investigación. Desde que descubriste que Higuchi es Kira es necesario atraparlo cuanto antes…Ryuuzaki y yo nos vamos-

-¡¿Tan pronto?!- Exclamaron Misa y L al mismo tiempo, Misa por obvias razones y L porque acababa de empezar a engullir otro pedazo de pastel.

-Si…es hora de irnos…¿No es así, Ryuuzaki?- El joven estudiante esperaba que L lo sacara de allí antes de que algo molesto ocurriera…algo como:

-¡Misa quiere estar con Light! ¿Acaban de llegar y van a dejar a Misa sola? ¡No es justo! ¡¡No lo es!!- Misa comenzó otro de sus escandalosos berrinches para que Light no la dejara, L simplemente observaba, engullendo una fresa. Light no podía soportarlo más. "¡Hasta cuando esta condenada mujer entenderá!" Se preguntaba a si mismo el joven. Normalmente el logra controlar a la chica prometiéndole citas falsas o algo por el estilo, sin embargo esta vez ella estaba llegando al límite.

Sin pensarlo la chica se colgó del cuello de Light tan fuerte que el chico perdió el equilibrio, propinándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Ryuuzaki no tenía nada que ver en eso pero se vio indirectamente afectado. En momentos como ese admite que estar atado a otra persona puede ser una mala idea. La escena era intrigante por un lado estaba Misa apoyada fuertemente sobre Light, debido a la caída, Light, pues ¿Qué más se puede decir? y L más molesto por el pedazo de pastel desperdiciado que por la caída misma.

Ese fue el límite. Light no lo soportó más.

-¡Misa apártate de mí ahora!- Su normalmente templada voz se había convertido en un estruendo que enmudeció a la joven y capturó la atención del detective.

-Mira lo que has causado Misa…no eres más que un gran problema-

Cada palabra eran como dagas que traspasaban el corazón de la chica, poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar. No podía moverse, Light hizo erupción.

-¡QUITATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Estaba a punto de empujarla violentamente cuando L se interpuso.

-Déjame ayudarte Misa-san- Lenta y suavemente ayudó a la joven a incorporarse, su voz era dulce y reconfortante. Misa estaba tan sorprendida y asustada que no le importó que "el pervertido" la ayudara. De lo contrario Light empeoraría su ya incontrolable estado de ánimo.

-Light-kun, debes aprender a manejar mejor tu ira. Es inmoral y totalmente incorrecto tratar así a una dama, especialmente a Misa-san. Dada la situación que es, de hecho, _tu novia_- El detective antes despreocupado le lanzó una mirada indescifrable.

-¡No me fastidies Ryuuzaki! ¡¿No viste la estupidez que hizo?!- L se mantenía serio, observándolo, como siempre.

-Considero apropiado disculparte con ella, es de caballeros reconocer el error…-El extraño hombre habló con suavidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Light lo observó durante unos segundos, necesitaba una bolsa de boxeo…de inmediato. Finalmente concluyó.

-Como quieras, Ryuuzaki pero si ella- No terminó la oración, cierta joven se había recuperado del susto y entre lágrimas volvió a lanzarse sobre Light, casi se repitió la misma escena, esta vez Light estaba preparado…pero L fue más rápido.

-Te lo advierto Light Yagami. Si intentas golpearla de nuevo…lo lamentarás-Increíblemente el joven detective reaccionó antes que Light le propinara un buen gancho a Misa, el castaño se sorprendió. No solo por lo rápido que se movió o la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre su brazo derecho al detener el golpe, sino por la mirada de odio que le lanzaba, la determinación que se apoderó de él cuando vio que Misa estaba en peligro.

Furioso, se apartó del firme agarre del detective. "No es débil después de todo, parece un verdadero fenómeno, pero debo admitir que es más fuerte de lo que pensaba" Masculló Light para sí. Sin mirar a Misa dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir. L removió la cadena que lo unía a Light. Sabía que el enfurecido joven se retiraría a su habitación provisional en el cuartel general. Mientras lo miraba alejarse, revisó la expresión en el rostro de la chica. Las lágrimas salían de sus cristalinos estanques azules, confundida por las acciones de su "novio", ¿Cómo era posible que él le hiciera eso? ¿De verdad no la amaba? Muy dentro de su ser conocía las respuestas…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un par de frágiles brazos le rodearon. Torpes y temblorosos.

Era Misa.

L se sobresaltó ante el repentino contacto, en ese momento no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar. Su menuda figura sujetándolo con fuerza mientras sollozaba. Estaba confundida y sobre todo, herida. No físicamente pero emocionalmente.

Light siempre se las ingeniaba para dañarla, humillarla y utilizarla. Ella sabía a la perfección que el apuesto castaño no sentía ni el más mínimo interés por ella. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer?

El joven detective comenzaba a incomodarse. Sin embargo sus brazos se movieron. Misa no esperaba que L le devolviera el abrazo, el también temblaba. Estaba realmente nervioso. Ni siquiera el sabía porque lo había hecho. Solo sintió el impulso de… ¿de abrazarla? Definitivamente no estaba pensando con claridad.

¡Cuando en la vida el gran detective L había hecho algo semejante!

En momentos como este deseaba que Watari apareciera con una bandeja llena de postres y café…mucho café.

"¿Por qué…?" Fue la pregunta que danzó en la mente de la chica. L estaba tan atónito como ella. ¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?

Lentamente ella se aferró más a él y se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de la frágil figura del joven. ¡¿Cómo era posible que ingiriera tanta azúcar y carbohidratos y no aumentar ni un kilo?!

Frágil pero no débil, ella había sido testigo de la asombrosa fuerza oculta bajo esa delgada silueta.

"Ryuuzaki…el es…muy cálido…" Misa solía imaginar que el excéntrico detective era frío, no solo en su manera para tratar con las personas, sino que también físicamente. Considerando lo pálido que es y el hecho que no usa calcetines o algo que proteja sus pies del frío…Era la primera vez desde que sus padres murieron, que alguien mostraba verdadera preocupación por ella.

L no sabía que hacer o decir, simplemente estaba allí. Con una chica en sus brazos. La primera vez que tenía a otro ser humano tan cerca. Su corazón latía rápido, muy rápido, sus manos sudaban, un extraño hormigueo recorría su estómago y estaba mareado.

"Mmmm…Claramente estoy fuera de forma, sin mencionar la considerable cantidad de dulces que acabo de ingerir…Eso explica el mareo y la acidez estomacal, la repentina explosión de adrenalina y la agitación del momento es la causa de la aceleración del pulso…Quizás Watari esté en lo correcto. Debo practicar las artes marciales con más frecuencia…"

Esa era la explicación que el detective atribuía a los repentinos síntomas que lo atacaban. Vagas explicaciones lógicas atribuidas por una mente racional excepcionalmente desarrollada, por un ser con capacidades mentales por encima del humano promedio, un simple hombre incapaz de establecer relación con otros de su misma especie. Un simple ser humano que desconocía el significado de la palabra "AMOR"…

--

**A/N: Jejeje…lo siento, se suponía que debía ser más largo. No me convence mucho, podría mejorarlo…¿Qué dicen? Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. Me disculpo de antemano, pues lamentablemente pasará algo de tiempo hasta que suba el siguiente capítulo. Se pone más interesante…¡No se lo pierdan! **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Misa estaba confundida. No por el hecho que Ryuuzaki la haya defendido, sino por la escalofriante reacción de Light. Cuando se enfada mucho es temible, ella lo sabía. Quizás lo mejor hubiera si no fastidiarlo tanto para conseguir una cita. Ella se preguntaba… ¿que hubiera pasado si Ryuuzaki no hubiera estado allí? ¿Realmente Light la hubiera golpeado?

-¡Misa no debe dudar de su Light! Ella sabe que Light no la lastimará…porque el ama a Misa…-

Ella pronunció la última frase con leve tristeza mientras contenía las lágrimas que querían salir. Muy a su pesar sabía que Light no la amaba. Solo era amable con ella por mera cortesía y para evitarse miradas de desaprobación por parte de su padre y Ryuuzaki.

Un segundo. ¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Desde cuando el pervertido se preocupaba por ella? Su rostro, plano, frío, sin emoción. Como si careciera de ellas. ¡Ah! Pero esos ojos de cachorro hambriento no podían mentir. Eran diferentes, cuando veías dentro de esos profundos estanques oscuros…tal vez, solo talvez capturarías el leve centelleo de emoción.

-¿Y si Ryuuzaki-san no es malo ni pervertido como Misa cree…?-

Lentamente la joven se acercaba a su cama, el pensamiento de Ryuuzaki aún danzando en su mente. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida con la imagen del joven detective gravada en su mente.

x x x x x

L contemplaba los cubitos de azúcar caer uno tras otro, disfrutando con cada salpicada, sintiendo como la sacarosa formaría parte de él en cualquier momento. Llenando de energía su increíble cerebro, preparándolo para otra noche en vela estudiando su, hasta ahora, caso más difícil. Con cada movimiento que hacía las esposas rechinaban. Si, aunque odiara el maldito rechinar, odiaba más a la persona al final de la cadena. Ese que se había convertido en su primer amigo, el único compatible con su capacidad intelectual, su principal sospechoso…no, mejor dicho, el mismísimo Kira.

"Si realmente fueras Kira, entonces sería un problema…Has sido el primer amigo que he tenido…" Como si aquella confesión hubiera servido de algo. L sabía perfectamente que ese fue su mas grande error. El error que en otras circunstancias le hubiera costado la vida. L sería vencido por no haber se esforzado lo suficiente…por no luchar de verdad, simplemente por no desear ver al bastardo tras las rejas. A nadie le agrada la idea de ver morir a un amigo. No importando si tan solo fuiste un peón más en su jueguito de pretender ser un "dios", no importando si jamás se interesó en la amistad…verdaderamente no importaba. "Un amigo es un amigo…"

Siendo francos y a pesar de todo, L amaba los retos, odiaba perder. No podía decir "no" a un desafío, mucho menos a uno tan prometedor como el caso Kira. Desde el comienzo se obsesionó y lo apostó todo. Su integridad, su fortuna, su destino, su propia vida. No iba a perder. No PODÍA perder. El asesino recibiría justicia de una manera u otra. Al enterarse de un segundo Kira sintió aún más el deseo de capturarlos. Víctimas inocentes fueron sacrificadas por los bastardos. Primero los agentes del FBI e incluso un miembro de su propio equipo de investigación…claramente estaba en desventaja…Aquel día que se encontró con Light en el campus estaba preparado para morir. Su jugarreta podía acabar salvándolo o matándolo, especialmente si ambos Kira ya se habían encontrado. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa no ocurrió así.

En lugar de eso se topó de frente con la famosa y bellísima modelo adolescente Amane Misa. Éste siendo un ávido fan de la joven sospechosa de ser 2º Kira, pensó que tal vez podría manejarlo. Después de todo que te asesine una mujer tan hermosa tiene que ser más una fantasía que una tortura. ¿O no?

Los segundos, los miserables segundos que la contempló parecieron una eternidad. Ella era más pequeña y frágil de lo que esperaba, una dulce niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer. ¿Por qué engañarse a sí mismo? Cuando dijo de buenas a primeras que era la novia de Light, los celos por primera vez experimentados lo carcomían por dentro. Realmente deseaba ser así de afortunado.

-¡Hola! ¿Eres amigo de Light-kun? Me agrada tu apariencia…¡eres diferente!- Ella lo dijo como si nada, con mucha naturalidad e incluso con un toque de humor. Por primera vez su apariencia no captaba una mirada de asco, de repugnancia…por primera vez alguien no lo veía con desprecio. Y eso, lo aceptara o no, llenaba mucho.

…

-"¡Oh no! ¡Alguien me ha tocado el trasero!- No era precisamente lo que deseaba escuchar, ella supo que "algo" había rozado su parte posterior. ¡Pero no fue esa la intención! ¡En serio! Ese estúpido teléfono…tenía que moverse rápido…aprovechando la ocasión para coquetearle un poco. –"¡Que divertido eres Ryuga-san!"- ¡Ah! De nuevo el comentario, esta vez su corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, ni siquiera el sabía porque estaba tan feliz.

Minutos más tarde ella estaba en el cuartel. El problema: ella estaba recluida, bajo condiciones inhumanas.

"No tengo opción Misa…"

No podía odiarse más a sí mismo. ¡¿Cuántos errores más iba a cometer?! …Ella parecía un pequeño canario al que le habían cortado las alas. Su captor, su más grande admirador y el mejor detective del planeta…

Pasado el dolor y la vergüenza ocurrió algo que L jamás en su vida olvidaría. No importando si ella era Kira o no…ese beso…Realmente L no podía creerlo. Cierto, solamente fue un leve rose de sus delicados labios contra su fría y pálida mejilla. Técnicamente era su primer beso. ¡Como le hubiese gustado detener el tiempo! Era una oportunidad en un millón… "Podría enamorarme de ti…"

¿Podría o ya lo había hecho…? Era tarde para volver atrás. Nunca podría pasar, por diversas razones:

Ella es la sospechosa de ser 2da Kira

Podría matarlo en cualquier momento

Era la "novia de Light"

Y aún más importante, alguien como ella JAMAS, repito, JAMAS se fijaría en alguien como él…

Iba contra toda posibilidad lógica y L tomaba la lógica muy en serio. Ella no le pertenecería jamás, si tan solo el destino los hubiera encontrado antes. Si tan solo la hubiera conocido antes que a Light…Si tan solo…No. ¿Por qué gastar valioso tiempo y neuronas en algo tan banal? No valía la pena…

-Oye Ryuuzaki…-

-¿Hmm?-

Fue la única respuesta del escalofriante joven. Light se limitó a apuntar la taza de té de Ryuuzaki. En efecto, la taza rebalsaba de cubos de azúcar. L estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no reparó en lo que hacía. Observó la escena un poco desalentado, su se te había echado a perder. Rápidamente dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Light y observando los enormes monitores, casualmente mostrando a Misa en alta definición maquillándose…

-Light-kun…-

-mm…-

-¿Te disculparás con Misa-san?-

-No empieces de nuevo Ryuuzaki. Ya te dije que-

-Pero lo intentaste, realmente creo que ibas a hacerlo. Si yo no te hubiera detenido…probablemente…la hubieras lastimado…-

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por Misa?- Lo último lo menciono con un poco de sarcasmo, cosa que L notó enseguida.

-No me malinterpretes. Ella es una dama. Es de caballeros respetar a las damas, me parece inconcebible que un hombre intente levantar la mano contra una mujer. Ella merece respeto, especialmente porque es tu _novia_- Espetó el joven detective.

-Puedo quitarte las esposas por esta vez. Sin embargo, te seguiré con las cámaras-

-…Está bien…me disculparé con ella…- L le quitó las esposas y de nuevo volteó hacia las pantallas. Dándole a entender que se marchara. Light marchó enseguida, un poco molesto por tener que acatar las órdenes del detective…Misa no iba a dejarlo en paz…

Mientras tanto, L observaba las pantallas….

**A/N: Jejeje..lamento la tardanza…pero estaba en exámenes en la Universidad…0¬¬ Fue la peor semana que he tenido…Como sea, al fin pude actualizar!! Gracias por los reviews y lo siento si es muy corto, pero conforme pase el tiempo prometo que se pondrá mejor…mujujaja!! En cuanto a los personajes, intentaré mantener la personalidad de cada uno lo más auténtico posible, odio el occ…asi que…espero les guste!! Criticas constructivas bienvenidas!!**


End file.
